


Tres Jolie

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [57]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 2won, Body Worship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Fingers trailing down Hyungwon’s slender, elegant torso, Hoseok pondered the definition of beauty.





	Tres Jolie

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MBBReqSpot](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MBBReqSpot) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> hyungwonho smut that focus on their size difference? and how much they love the other’s body - hyungwon’s long, boney limbs vs wonho’s short(er), stockier build

Fingers trailing down Hyungwon’s slender, elegant torso, Hoseok pondered the definition of beauty. Sure, Hyungwon was the visual of the group, but his body wasn’t really labelled as sexy, attractive, or admirable by the general public like Hoseok’s was. Hyungwon is all long limbs and bones, the framework of his body was evident to all that saw him in anything even remotely form-fitting or revealing. It wasn’t something Hyungwon strived for, just something that he was born with- the model’s body. To most, when they thought of sexiness, Hyungwon’s bony, long body wasn’t the first thing that came to mind- but for Hoseok, it was.

Hoseok knew exactly what Hyungwon’s gorgeous body looked like wracked with pleasure. He knew what places made Hyungwon’s chest expand with shaky inhales, knew that when he parted Hyungwon’s long, graceful thighs, he would see one of the prettiest sights in the world. He loved Hyungwon’s slender fingers digging into his back when he sucked his dick, loved the feeling of his legs wrapping around his when he pleasured the younger man. It was euphoric to Hoseok, and this knowledge made it hard for him to understand why Hyungwon wasn’t the ‘sexy member’ of Monsta X.

He distractedly ran his fingers up Hyungwon’s chest, watching the way his body moved beneath his hands, how his nipples got hard so quickly. It was a force of nature, something beautiful and temporary, lasting just long enough for Hoseok to want to witness again and again. Through his adoring, poetic thoughts, Hoseok didn’t even realize that his hand had stopped moving, and now he was only silently staring down at his boyfriend. Feeling a tiny bit confused, Hyungwon blinks a few times, biting his lip as he tilts his head.

“Hyung, is everything okay?” Hyungwon asked, his voice gentle and low and everything Hoseok could ever need or crave. Eyes flickering up to look into Hyungwon’s, Hoseok smiled gently, shaking his head.

“Of course, Wonnie. I was just distracted thinking about how beautiful you are, that’s all,” Hoseok replied, the cheesy, yet honest, line dripping from his lips easily. Blinking a few times in surprise, Hyungwon stared down at the older boy, his cheeks slowly reddening. Hoseok was looking at him, wearing nothing at all, his thick, perfectly sculpted body on full display, and yet he’s distracted looking at Hyungwon? Suddenly filled with confidence, Hyungwon sits up, placing a gentle, chaste kiss in the middle of Hoseok’s lips.

“Lay down, hyung,” Hyungwon softly commanded, his eyes warm and plump lips upturned in a soft, sweet smile. Hoseok blinked a few times in confusion, not sure why Hyungwon was suddenly telling him to stop touching him, but doing as he said regardless. Switching positions, Hoseok was now laid against the bed, Hyungwon perched between his thighs. From here, Hoseok could watch the way Hyungwon’s stunning, long body looked above him, and Hoseok had no other complaints. Getting comfortable, Hoseok bit his lip, watching Hyungwon as he leaned over his body, bringing his mouth to his neck.

To Hyungwon, Hoseok was a lot more than just a gym rat with a pretty face. He was adorable, incredibly kind-hearted, so soft and sweet to everyone he met, gentle, caring, loving… the list goes on and on. He loved and appreciated Hoseok’s kind heart like nothing he could ever properly describe in words- Hoseok was his everything, and while he definitely knew there was more to the man than his sculpted physique, Hyungwon also loved that, too. Hoseok worked so hard for his body, fine tuning it to perfection every single day. It was the culmination of his precise efforts and work, and Hyungwon couldn’t help but find it just as sexy as everyone else that saw him…

But, Hyungwon definitely saw more of Hoseok’s body than the general public. The way his hips trailed down to his thigh- that completely bare expanse of skin, unmarred by any flaw or hair, it was addictive, and Hyungwon craved to run his lips across it, to watch the shiver pass through Hoseok’s body, hear that sinful moan slip from his lips. He was big, too- everywhere. Hyungwon had been skinny all of his life, but Hoseok was so meaty and grabable, Hyungwon just wanted to grab him around his middle and squish his thick pecs…

Leaning up, Hyungwon pressed a gentle kiss on Hoseok’s lips, quickly deepening it as he groped Hoseok’s incredible chest. He could feel moans against his tongue, hear the sound of a desperate gasp slipping from Hoseok’s lips, and it was music to his ears. Honestly, this was the easiest way to kiss each other- when they were laying down, and Hyungwon was going to take full advantage of it. If they were standing, then Hyungwon would have to buckle his knees a bit, while Hoseok was on the tips of his toes. While that was definitely adorable and Hyungwon loved the cute sight of Hoseok on his toes for Hyungwon’s lips, it wasn’t practical, especially when Hyungwon wanted a little bit more than a peck.

Groping Hoseok’s chest a little harder, Hyungwon toyed with the man’s nipples, moaning hotly as he feels just how hard they are, just how adorably pokey and big they felt in his hands. Hoseok had a bit of a problem with his nipples sticking out of his clothes, but right now, in this moment, Hyungwon couldn’t see a single problem at all. Especially not when Hoseok was moaning so loud because of them. Finally parting his lips from Hoseok’s, Hyungwon looked down at the man, smiling fondly at the aroused expression he was greeted with.

“What should we do now?” Hyungwon asked, his voice carefree and gentle, body looming over Hoseok’s and arms on either side of the man’s chest. Hoseok swallowed, his eyes trailing down Hyungwon’s incredible form, spotting the hardness between his legs. Ah, he got hard just from making Hoseok feel good? A slight flush rising to his cheeks, Hoseok redirected his gaze back up to Hyungwon’s face, giving him a soft smile.

“Anything is good as long as I’m with you <3”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3


End file.
